


Дьявол в деталях

by Emma_Frost



Category: Sherlock BBC
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1785376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Frost/pseuds/Emma_Frost





	Дьявол в деталях

На долю Майкрофта Холмса, кроме огромного наследства, коллекции зонтов и должности британского правительства, выпало тяжкое испытание. Его младший брат Шерлок.  
Майкрофт никогда не избегал ответственности, поэтому стойко принял свою судьбу. Но о том, что его ждет, он догадывался еще с тех пор, как шестилетний Шерлок сжег восточный флигель поместья, проводя химические опыты над бульдогом, а за ужином по случаю помолвки их соседки, мисс Пемблвуд, обвинил мать мисс Пемблвуд в том, что она убила отца мисс Пемблвуд, сговорившись с его камердинером. Шерлок оказался прав, но вечер был безнадежно испорчен. Майкрофт уважительно относился к социальным условностям.

Когда Шерлоку пришла пора отправляться в Итон, Майкрофт вздохнул свободнее. И дышал так примерно два месяца, пока младшего брата не вернули обратно с сопроводительным письмом следующего содержания: "Нет!".  
Слово было написано заглавными буквами и красными чернилами на шелковой бумаге с гербом Итона, и Майкрофт счел телефонный звонок излишним.

Впрочем, далеко не все в поведении Шерлока вызывало его осуждение. Например, ему удалось научить мелкого негодяя разбираться в одежде. Даже если Шерлок всего лишь привык одеваться в определенных магазинах. Он приходил туда, выбирал нужное и протягивал карточку продавцу, а Майкрофт подписывал счета и любовался своим отражением в зеркале над камином.  
Воспитать в человеке хороший вкус сложнее, чем обучить его игре на скрипке, говорил он.  
Вот со скрипкой он слегка промахнулся.

После того как все слуги в доме, включая дворецкого Альфреда, служившего уже нескольким поколениям Холмсов, объявили забастовку и потребовали увеличения зарплаты до размеров внешнего долга Танзании, Майкрофт решил, что Шерлок должен жить отдельно.  
\- Снимать квартиру одному очень накладно, - предупредил он. - Необходимо найти соседа.  
\- У нашей семьи кончились деньги?  
\- Экономический кризис, - поджал губы Майкрофт.  
Разумеется, доверить Шерлока самому себе не представлялось возможным.  
\- Мистер Стэмфорд, - удивился Майкрофт, совершенно случайно встретив Майкла Стэмфорда в недорогом ресторане в Ист-Энде, - какое удивительное совпадение. Я как раз недавно вспоминал о вас.

"Все, как вы и хотели, - писал ему Стэмфорд через несколько дней. - Джон -- бывший военный, так что не испугается стрельбы. Привык к любой обстановке и спокойно отнесется к беспорядку в доме и любым причудам вашего брата, включая привычку завтракать обнаженным. Умеет готовить омлет из двух яиц и овсяную кашу. Моногамен".  
Майкрофт Холмс в третий раз за неделю похвалил себя за проницательность и умение разбираться в людях и отправился на заседание Объединенной Великой Ложи Англии.

Парень был в меру привлекателен, в меру зауряден на вид. Майкрофт ценил чувство меры больше любых других чувств.  
\- Как вас зовут?  
\- Ричард Брук.  
\- Вы ирландец?  
\- Ага.  
\- Играете в театре?  
\- Не только. И в кино тоже.  
В малобюджетном, в коротком метре и артхаусных постановках. Майкрофт уже выяснил, что мог, про этого типа.  
\- Мой брат, - вздохнул Майкрофт. - Очень своеобразный человек. У него необычайно жадный ум. Я бы даже сказал, голодный. Когда ему нечего есть, Шерлок начинает есть окружающих.  
\- Глицин... - начал было Ричард Брук.  
Майкрофт с упреком посмотрел на него.  
\- Не разочаровывайте меня. Думаете, я не испробовал все, что мог? Даже подмешивал ему в чай корень пиона.  
\- Старшие братья, - сказал Брук. - Мои любимые библейские персонажи.  
\- Его не интересуют те развлечения, которыми молодые люди обычно утомляют себя. К слову об этом. Вы гей? - ответ на этот вопрос он уже знал.  
\- Почему вы так решили?  
\- Значит, нет?  
Брук засмеялся.  
\- Я актер. Я могу сыграть любую роль. Какую захотите.  
\- А вы самоуверенны.  
\- Я блестящ.  
Майкрофт невольно улыбнулся.  
\- Покажите мне злодея, - сказал он.  
Ричард Брук ухмыльнулся и отдал честь. Потом улыбка начала сползать с его лица, как рисунок на стене, смываемый дождем. Его взгляд, только что игривый и насмешливый, постепенно становился холодным и сверлящим. Рот искривился в гримасе, и лицо стало похоже на застывшую маску ящерицы. Из-под нее выглядывало что-то, чего Майкрофт не смог истолковать. Интересно, подумал он.  
Брук покачивал головой из стороны в сторону, как рептилия перед атакой.  
\- Ну как, сэр, - спросил он неуловимо изменившимся голосом, - я нравлюсь вам таким?  
\- Вы очень... талантливый молодой человек, - сказал Майкрофт. - Думаю, мы поладим. Развлеките его как следует. Сценарий вашего первого преступления будет готов в среду. И придумайте себе псевдоним. Элегантный, но не слишком изощренный.  
Майкрофт Холмс во всем ценил точность.

Fin


End file.
